St Valentine's Day
by viennacantabile
Summary: Lucy teaches Tumnus about friendship and that curious human celebration called Valentine's Day. First of a four part oneshot series on Lucy/Tumnus.


Note: This fic came to me in the middle of the night, literally. I love Tumnus and Lucy pairings to death. Although this is more of a pre-romance friendship fic (Lucy's around nine or ten and still remembers most of her old life), I hope to see and possibly write more Lucy+Tumnus love. Anyway, excuse my long-windedness. Long live the waffy story.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing of the fluffy goodness of Tumnus and Lucy and Narnia except this entirely too fluffy story. Hope you enjoy. Reviews are appreciated :D

—viennacantabile

* * *

St. Valentine's Day

.

Knock, knock.

In the midst of a very pleasing dream about a picnic, a summer afternoon, and a hunting party, the Faun Tumnus was woken by what sounded suspiciously like a gentle rap on his door. He yawned, burrowing deeper into his comfortable bed. After all, it was a very early morning in mid-February. What reason could anyone possibly have to see a Faun at this ungodly hour?

Knock, knock.

It was more insistent this time. With a clatter of hooves, Tumnus sleepily headed for the door. He could not have been more pleasantly surprised at his visitor.

"Why, Lucy," Tumnus exclaimed, instantly alert. "Whatever are you doing here?"

The Faun took in her rather untidy appearance, noting with fondness the white smudges of powdered sugar across her cheeks and dress, and decided that she had to have stolen away from Cair Paravel. From his experience with the castle servants, he didn't consider it likely that Lucy's ever-present attendants would have let her out of the castle in this state.

The little queen dimpled mischievously. "I'm sorry I came so early, but—it's Valentine's Day!" she said, as if that explained everything.

Tumnus frowned, puzzled, then remembered his manners and let her into his cave. After settling her into a chair in front of the fire with a cup of tea, he resumed the conversation. "I'm afraid I don't quite understand, Lucy. Who is this...Valentine?"

Lucy giggled. "Silly faun. He's a bit like St. Nicholas—I mean, Father Christmas," she quickly corrected, noting her friend's look of confusion at the alternate name. "What I mean is—well, in England, we celebrate St. Valentine's Day with gifts—usually candy or chocolate—to the ones we love. And, well...I brought something for you." She smiled brightly, then held a delicately carved wooden box out to him.

"Oh, Lucy," breathed the Faun. "Surely you didn't go to so much bother for just me, did you?"

"Yes, I did," she promptly contradicted. "You're my friend, and I love you." She put the box on the table. "Go on, then, take it."

Tumnus blinked several times in an attempt to clear his eyes. Though her handmaidens were certainly industrious, he knew Lucy didn't have an endless supply of handkerchiefs. To hide his futile efforts, Tumnus pulled the lovely package to him, gasping in delight at the beautiful illustrations of himself and his beloved Queen etched into the sides. "Lucy, it's wonderful."

"But Mr. Tumnus, open it!" cried Lucy, fairly dancing with anticipation.

The Faun glanced at her, incredulous. "But this is already too much for a simple Faun such as I. I cannot accept more than this."

Lucy laid her hand over his earnestly. "Mr. Tumnus, please. I can never do enough for you, my best and dearest friend."

Blushing and still mumbling protests, he lifted the lid off and set it to the side. Inside a wrapping of tissue-fine paper was a large chocolate, dusted on top with a generous helping of powdered sugar. The slightly crooked heart bore the imprint of the words, "To Mr. Tumnus, with love from Lucy" on its misshapen surface.

"Do you like it, Mr. Tumnus?" asked Lucy hopefully. "One of the dwarves helped me with the box, but I made the chocolate myself. I stayed up all night to get it just right. I'm terribly sorry it's not hard chocolate," she said quickly, mistaking his astonished expression for distaste. "Susan and Mum taught me how to make truffles, before the war. I'm afraid it's the only kind of chocolate I remember how to make."

"Oh, Lucy," Tumnus whispered. As breathtaking as the wooden box was, it did not compare in the slightest to its contents. However malformed and childish the chocolate might seem to others, he knew it had been made with far more love than he deserved. "Thank you, dear one. Thank you, so very much."

He set the box down, suddenly embarrassed and fumbling. "I-I have no gift for you—I didn't know—"

Lucy laughed heartily. "Oh, Mr. Tumnus," she smiled, "don't you know that the greatest gift I ever received was your friendship?"

The Faun stopped in mid-sentence, utterly astounded, and slowly flushed a bright red from his horns to his hooves. Unable to speak for a moment, he finally managed to nod and say, "I, too, Lucy—a thousand times over."

Lucy didn't hesitate. With a very undignified leap, the fourth monarch of Narnia threw her arms around her friend's neck and hugged him as tightly as she could. "Happy St. Valentine's Day, dear, dear Mr. Tumnus."

Startled, the Faun at first froze, then relaxed and returned the embrace with all of his heart. "And the same to you, Lucy."

.

.end.


End file.
